


We wish you a happy birthday captain

by Thirev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, And happy birthday with one day late on the schudle but still happy birthday my Captain, Gen, Hugo's birthday fic, Human/Vampire Relationship, If you really search for it you can see HugoKane aka my OTP, OS, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably posting it too late but still valid as in Americas it's the 26th RN, i hope you'll like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/pseuds/Thirev
Summary: Hugo's birthday fic and I know I'm late but I'm still posting it. It's an Au and i hope you will enjoy it even if my self i'm not satisfied with it. Anyway enjoy and happy birtday Hugo 💗💗💗
Relationships: Tottenham hotspurs F.C players/Hugo Lloris
Kudos: 3





	We wish you a happy birthday captain

**We wish you a happy birthday** **captain**

_December 26th 2020 London_

I shouldn't have told them when was my real birthday was cause now those _humans_ are trying to celebrate it with gifts. And I cannot stand this erruption and effusion of affection. I'm a monster a vampire and if i really wanted to i would have crush them while ago. But it seems that i had soften a litle over centuries. I don't know if it's a good thing or not. Well for my well being I suppose it is, but for my pride as an immortal creature and a dangerous one ? Not so sure. 

\- Captain, the guys told me it was your birthday today so I would like to wish you a really good one. I know it's not ideal with tomorrow's game but try to enjoy your day whitout any excess. 

\- I will, thank you boss

I'm more pissed now. With would they say it to the boss ? Dumbass. And i can already see Serge, Moussa and Tanguy trying to conspire some party here. If José don't get their head before new year's eve I would be extremely surprised. Anyway back to training and let's forget about those idiots. As a goalkeeper in days like this I knida like it. Being in small group with only three others goalies and the coach. I would however enjoyed my training more if the dumbass haden't spread the word to everyone and now I'm surrounded by Joe and Paulo singing some stupid birthday song. I kinda love them so I didn't say anything and played along. 

Except that for the whole day they all take turns to wish me a happy birthday and that really pissed me off. Even thought I was agreably surpise by Sonny who didn't once said a world but put I don't know how maybe with the help of a staff member a letter and a litle gift whishing me a happy birthday. It was cute I guess ? Yeah it was it defentivly was but I couldn't say it to him right now, or the others will take it as a encouragement sign ti do the same and nope I don't want this day to celebrated. The gift a watch and a quite expensive one, even thought I told them that I don't like expensive gift is astoundingly nice. I like it. I put it back in my locker for the time I will take my shower. When I came back to the dressing room, there is no one except for Harry. 

\- Hey, captain. I guess I'm late to the train celebration but, happy birthday. 

\- Thanks...

About all the people in our squad and at the club in general, Harry is the one I am the most close to, but not knowing why. We don't share a lot, we can't speak about deep subject in french or in english cause we lack vocabulary sometimes and he is the complete opposite of me. He's an human, a mortal and I'm a vampire, an immortal creature. And yet I feel this strange feeling of friendship with him. He is the one I can tolerate the longest without wanting to either slap them (and probably kill them) or suck his blood dry. Yet, I didn't excepted him wishing me a happy birthday. 

\- Hugo ? Can I ask you a question ?

I only nod whie starting to dress up. It's like we haven't all seen each other naked before. So I don't mind me much while waiting for him to speak.

\- Why do you hate so much your birthday ?

I stop for a second before continuing to dress up. When I only miss to put my shoes one I lock my eyes in his. 

\- Why do you think I hate my birthday ?

\- You dindn't seemed thrilled the whole day. And you clearly seems upset when someone mention it

\- Is that so 

I start putting my shoes on

\- Is it related with your vampire condition ?

I stop dead in motion and look him with suspicion. 

\- Why are you so eager to know the reason ?

\- So I'm right you hate your birthday 

I don't answer. I put my second shoe, and grap my belongings. I made my way to the exit but Harry stops me.

\- I know you can crush me with one move, but we're teammates, friends so I wanna make you happy on your birthday. Please let me help you.

And there it is that bond I have with him but I cannot explain. We stood there for what seemed hours for him but was only two minutes before I sigh and laugh at myself and how weak I am for not being able to ignore him. 

\- Alright here's the reasons. But before I will forbid you to ever tell anyone about it.

I took his hand and bit his little finger sealing it as a contract between him and me. He won't be able to go against it and say it or he will lose his soul to be my nemesis a werewolf.

\- Why did you bite me ? 

\- To forbid you to ever tell anyone if you even try to say it, you will become a werewolf and trust me you don't want to be one

\- The Fuck ???

I look at him and reprime a smile poor small defensless creature, never trust a devil like me.

\- You're joking right ?

\- Did I ever joked about matters like that ?

My smile is now showing and I'm saditistic cause I love the sparkle of hate and fear I see in his eyes. 

\- Now if you still want to know I will tell you everything 

\- It better be a valid reason cause this is fucked up

\- The day of my birthday is when I was changed as a vampire and murdered my whole family including my real parents. 

A stuned and a pained silence took place between the two.

\- I'm sorry 

\- It is useless it's my fault. I'm a monster and don't deserve to be happy that's why I didn't wanted to tell you my real birthday. Why should I be celebrate the day I ended innocent lives ?

He seems baffled and then he surprise me by taking me in his his arms for a hug.

\- It's not your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself for it. I can imagine how hard it must have been for you, but I think it's time for you to forgive yourself. It will be hard but, maybe it's time to move on and to create new memories. 

I look at him and, this bond again make my chest and my dead heart heach. I feel something droping out of my eyes. I cry in his arms. It's been so much time since I let my emotions out and I feel so much better crying in his arms. 

\- It's okay Hugo, it's okay. I've got you.

For a moment, I cry and cry and then I let out a sigh and try to wip off the tears of my eyes.

\- Hey, let's clean your face and then we will join the others 

I smile a little and nod.

\- Thanks really.

\- No problem let's go then time to create new memories.

I smile again and I end up this cursed day in a new light creating new memories with my team. Overall I think I will start to like this day. 

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a rush cause I'm dumb and and didn't have any clue how to write this but I hope you've liked it


End file.
